queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
House of Wunderbred
The House of Wunderbred was one of the Great Houses of Drag during the Age of Queens, located in the Star-Metal Hills. At the end of the Age, it fell to the Shady side. The house is a large manor house, which included a sizable performance space and green room. The theater doubled as a meeting space for the queens of the house. The house also had other rooms, such as a parlor, for greeting guests and those seeking the aide of the house's members. A white tower rose from the house in its ancient past, but no longer stands in the present, as the house has fallen into disrepair and ruin. Herstory Age of Queens The origins of the House of Wunderbred have not yet been chronicled. What is known is they, along with several other drag houses, rose to prominence during the Age of Queens as at least some of its members obtained Legendary status and worked to reshape the world for the betterment of all. By the end of the Age, it was led by sisters Lady Edith Wunderbred and Brioche Wunderbred. Late in the Age, the sisters met with Lord Dorian, whose pup had been kidnapped by a cult working out of the Elbowdeep Kennel Club. A team of queens was dispatched the club to investigate, but were unable to prevent the pup's sacrifice by dark forces. As the threat known as the spreading Taint grew stronger, and other houses fell, House Wunderbred fell under attack. The sisters secured passage on ships to Fire Island, a new home for the last of the great houses. As they prepared their queens for departure, shadow monsters attacked, led by Malady. The house Battle Maidens defended the theater as the other queens escaped, and Edith and Brioched summoned a Lashes monster to aid in the defense. Unfortunately Brioche succumbed to Malady's influence and according to the historical records, Lady Edith sacrificed herself to allow the Battle Maidens to get to safety. Modern Era Though the Glamazons, descendants of the last great houses, recorded that Lady Edith perished, local legend in the Starhills, including gossip from the bartender at the Tavern of the Hung Man, said that every year performers were brought to the house and never returned. This continued a group of drag adventures in the modern era were invited to the House to perform, shortly after they won the Wigsnatch Drag Competition. There they met Lady Edith, who during their performance attacked them with blightwigs and mannequeens before deathdropping them into the catacombs beneath the house. Down there, the queens discovered a mural depicting a history of the house through the spreading taint. These queens would later discover a similar mural on Fire Island in the Temple of Boom. They also discovered rooms filled of artifacts of the house, a portrait of the sisters with Brioche's face slashed out, and a massive library run by Drag Historian Gnomi Malone. From this meeting, they formed an aliance with Gnomi and would continue to hunt treasures from the great houses. After escaping the catacombs, the queens confronted Lady Edith, and Fraya Love, using a locket that once belonged to Brioche, channeled the divine power of Cher, which disrupted Edith's magic. As that magic was all that kept the house up after all these years, the building collapsed on top of Edith shortly after the battle as the queens escaped. Legacy The house's fallen members are memorialized on the outer wall of Glamalala. They are honored in the annual Founders Day celebration where their songs are played. Lady Edith is revered as one of the Legendary Queens, and Glamazons are shocked to hear anything that implies she remained alive in the modern day, or resorted to using Shade magic. Lore from the house's great works were used as training scenarios in the Glamadrome in Glamalala to help train Butch Queen warriors. Information about the house was recorded in a book, the Rise and Fall of the Great Houses, a copy of which was found within the Green Room of the theater. Notable Members * Lady Edith Wunderbred * Brioche Wunderbred * Unnamed Battle Maidens * Gnomi Malone - employee * Copper Top - employee Behind the Queens DMs Matt and James have said repeatedly that not all has been revealed about the House of Wunderbred yet. Despite it's destruction in the first adventure for the show, its presence has been felt throughout Season One, including the Glamalala arc. Category:Great Houses Category:Performance Spaces